chasing life
by Stella-max
Summary: starting over is hard especially after your mother dies. I'm on a journey to find me,my father, and my love . Just who am I and who do I want to be. Chasing that one person you love but you don't know if he feels the same is difficult. I have one question for myself "do i love you".
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: **_changes _**

Rinnngggggggggg

dismissed.

I got up and out of bed looked at the oh no I'm late it must have snoozed.

I quickly run to the bathroom with my towel on one hand and my phone in the other. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and ran to the bathroom ran to brush my hair.

I grabbed my phone and backpack and ran out. And to my luck Lucy was waiting for me.

"Thank you so much Luces," I said hugging her " no problem she said hugging me back.

"Hi Mrs. Hamilton" I said to Lucy's mom " hi Stella" she replied with a smile.

Lucy has been my best friend forever I could always count on her.

"Guess what I heard today?" Lucy asked me.

"what" I said in replied.

"Jake and amber jus broke up yesterday" she said with a smile.

"No way" I said sounding excited and sorry " what happened? ".

"Amber was caught cheating on him " she said "he went to the mall with his friends and he saw her their hand in hand with Jaedyn Wes ".

"Eweee no way Jaedyn really but how could she cheat on the most hottest yet most kindest Guy at school for a player,"I said kind of disappointed in Amber .

" I have no idea but that means you can finally get him " she said sounding even happier than I was.

"yasss " was all I could say Jake has been bae(before anyone else) in my heart for a long time now .

We finally arrived at school from what seemed like forever. We got out of the car and waved good-bye to Mrs. Hamilton. Only to turn around and see Jake standing before us.

" Good morning Stella,Lucy " Jake said with that smile.

"Irresistible " I thought to my self but kept the cool.

" Good morning Jake" I said with a well composed smile on my face even though I was freaking out.

"Why so formal you two ever hear of 'hi' its the 21st century duh" Luke said walking up to us.

" Right , hi Luke" Lucy said in total awe to what he said.

The four of us walked in together and eat lunch together. Everything was going great until lunch.

Amber walked up to me and was all like " you fake BITCH " she said yelling the last one out.

" Amber what are talking about? " I asked getting annoyed.

" I though we were friends" she said getting all angry " We're friends " I said to her.

" Than why are you flirting with Jake " she asked "after we jus broke up".

"Amber I'm not flirting with Jake " I said in a pissed way.

" QUIT the FUCKING pretense I know you Like Jake " she said every sure about what she's saying.

" What are you talking about?" I asked kind of shocked because the only person I ever told was.

"Lucy told me everything " she said while glaring at me.

" YOU WHAT" I yelled out every surprised at what I just heard " How could you? you were suppose to be my mother fucking best~friend" Without knowing tears were raining down my eyes like crazy.

Never in my life would I have ever though that Lucy would betray me like this. without a single thought to it I slapped her like really bad.

"Ouch" the crowd whispered in sympathy.

"Stella, calm down " Jake said a worrisome tone.

" Now why don't you tell the school what an arrogant, slut, fake,bratty, flat chest,no ass, beep* motherfucking bitch you really are".

"Ooh" the crowd started.

"Oh hell no" I said " I ain't about to fucking stand here and let you make lies up about me".

" 1)I am none of the things you just said to be honest (tbh) I do like Jake but I would never date him without your permission because I thought we're friends but I was wrong 2)you happen to be flatter than me so don't talk".

The crowd that was gathered around us started gasping *.

The air was so unfriendly I felt as if I was suffocating in a small crowded room.

"And at least I don't cheat on possibly the nicest guy ever with a player ".

"Cool it Stell.." Jake was about say but was cut off.

"Was it because you're crave sexual attention from every single guy you see" I said.

At that point she was already in tears of embarrassment. And suddenly I was carried off by strong hands.

"Jake let go of me " I said struggling to get out " I'm not done, Jake, put me down. When he finally let me go I we were outside the cafeteria away from Amber. I stood there with my arms crossed and he did the same thing.

"Would you like to tell me whats up?" he asked with that one eyebrow slanting thing.

" Yes she was telling the truth I do like you ," I said getting embarrassed myself.

He to my surprise he smiled and gently lifted my chin and kissed me passionately for a really long time. when he broke it I could see everyone looking through the glass wall of the cafeteria.

And I could see Amber reaction to our kiss it was laughable.

" I like you too, Stella" he said while wrapping his arm around my waist.

After that horrid dramatic scene today everything went smooth for the rest of the day until I got home. My mom had told me we're moving away to California, San Diego.

I was like really mad right after I got the Guy she wants me to move. I have exactly summer and the rest of the school year to hang out with Jake.

whether it's for the better or worse I hate changes.

_** okay so this is the first chapter its a little rough but theirs a reason feel free to review if you have a comment or suggestion.~Theresa **_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter: 2 changed plans

It's been two months since that unfaithful day with Amber. My life hasn't been the same since that day I really don't know how I should about it anymore.

I want all these feelings I have to stop. Jake and I are doing just great but theirs another boy. He appears in my dreams from time to time. With chocolate-brown hair and eyes.

Since today is our two month-a-versary we're going to an annual state fair. I was in the process of picking my clothing when he called.

" Hello," I said sounding as happy as I can be.

" Hey babe, are you just about ready to go yet," He asked.

"Almost, are ready," I answered.

" Yes and I'm on my way,"he replied.

" Sounds good see you then bye ," I said. I quickly continued to pick out my clothes. I ended up with a hi-low dress, brown military boots and leather brown jacket.

''Done'' I thought to myself as I twirled in front of my mirror.

When Jake arrived I greeted him and went up stairs to let my mom know.

When I opened the door I saw my mom laying on the floor, unconscious with blood everywhere. Not knowing what to do I quickly ran to her side and shook her but nothing. I kept shaking her in hopes of her regaining consciousness but nothing happened.

I just sat there shaking my mother while calling out her name "Luna" or "mom". When Jake had heard this he quickly came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong "he asked taking a deep breath. Just by looking at my mom he didn't need my answer to realize what just happened.

I just sat there frozen with tears raining down my face like crazy. I could tell Jake was on the phone talking to 'who' I don't know.

He gently separated my mother and I and carried my mom down stairs. I soon broke the spell I was under and got up to follow him.

After waiting for like five minutes the ambulance arrived at my house. So that's who he was talking to "why didn't I do that" I thought to myself.

Jake answered all the questions that we're asked while they carried her on a stretcher. And we boarded the ambulance van or whatever.

It didn't take long to arrive at the Milton hospital. when got there a whole bunch of doctors and nurses came running they. Took my mom to the nearest room and wouldn't let me go in.

I stayed in the waiting room with Jake for hours.

" Come on Stella, " he said while extending his hand "let's get something to eat".

Just as I was about to take his hand a doctor came up to us.

"Are you Stella Solaria," he asked. I looked up and saw a boy about my age "Isn't he way to young to be a doctor" I thought to myself.

I could tell Jake was thinking the same thing. Not only was he young he looked familiar.

"yes" I answered.

He looked at me with sad eyes and said "I'm sorry".

"No it can't be" I started automatically freaking out.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said "calm down Ms Solaria it's not that". "Really then what is it," I asked sounding relieved.

"May we be excused," he asked talking to Jake.

Jake looked like he wasn't going to comply so I said "it's okay".

He pecked me on the cheek and walked away saying "I'll go get us some food ".

"okay ," replied with a fake smile.

"Your mother has cancer and I'm afraid she doesn't really have a long time til she dies".

"what how long do you think she has ," I asked desperate for an answer.

"I think she has about a year and a half".

At that moment, the chocolate-brown eyes and hair soon begun to fade, and I too fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Quick goodbyes

When I finally woke up the first thing I saw a was a pair of sweet brown eyes.

"Your finally awake," the stranger said.

And next to him I saw Jake they both looked so worried.

"What happened," I asked but started to get my memory. And the face I made told them that I just now remembered what had happened.

"Oh, no" I said putting my hand over my mouth "Where is she, is she alright".

"Stella I'm going to give it to you straight, your mom died 2 hours ago"the stranger said.

"What? but you said she had like a year and a half" I believing a thing he said.

"I know and I'm sorry I must have grabbed the wrong papers, but she's had cancer for over 1 year now,"he said in a concern tone.

I quickly got up and ran to the room my mom was in and a bunch of nurses tried to stop me.

"Let her go," the stranger said.

"Yes sir, Dr. Milton sir" they said and opened the door.

I quickly ran in but stopped when I saw a body already covered. I fell to my knees and cried at her feet. I was so angry that I started screaming and throwing things across the room.

They let me stay in their for about an hour. After that stranger or Dr. Milton came in along with Jake and escorted me out. Jake tried to comfort me but it was no use.

Later that day I was sitting in the waiting room with Jake but he had already fell asleep.

When Dr. Milton walked in "ah, Stella just the person I wanted to see".

"How did you know my name," I asked kind of suspicious.

"Your um, friend told me," he said referring to Jake.

"Oh, so what did you want to talk about Dr. Milton?" I asked wiping my eyes. "I was going through your files and it came to my attention that you had a single parent and you're an only child," He said with saddened tone.

"Yes ," replied "but we're suppose to move in with my aunt Jamie".

"Jamie Lopez?"he asked.

"Yes, how did you know I asked surprised at he knows about me.

"Her husband and my dad are good friends and I live with her, I'm Brandon,"he said a he reached his hand out.

"I'm Stella, which you already knew," said with a half-smile.

"Well then it's settled I'll take you to Jamie after I'm done training," he said.

"How long are you going to train?" I asked.

" I have a week left and a half, if you want you can stay with me" he asked.

"No,no you've been kind enough I'll just stay over at Jake's house," I answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered as I blushed but not a cute blush since I was still kind of crying.

"He is a lucky guy, I'll give you til I'm done to break the news to him and your friends.

"What's goin..g on," Jake asked with a yawn as he woke up.

"Jake I'm going to move sooner than we'd planned ..…" I started but was interrupted Brandon.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to kind of close up now," He said "and Stella call me when your ready"handing me slip of paper.

"Okay, and sorry to be a bother but..." I started and he finished.

"You need a ride " he asked.

"yes,"I answered. "follow me," He said while taking out his keys.

We followed him to the parking lot. He pushed the button on his key fob and a yellow topless Porsche Turned or something.

"OM goodness this guy is freaking loaded for a teen" I thought to myself.

He opened the door for me for me "gentleman ".

He got in the front and Jake and I in the back.

He started the car "Where to, " he asked.

"North 10th street on mockingbird ," Jake said.

The drive to Jake's house was not quiet he had the music up. It was quite breezy outside so, my natural straight hair was flowing. It was so comfortable until I realized I was riding with a stranger. I quickly shook that thought out "who cares, I mean he is a doctor after all".

"We have arrived at your destination thank you for choosing air Brandon, " He joked.

I started laughing when I fell but was caught by really strong yet warm hands.

"Thank you ," I said.

"Your welcome ," Brandon replied.

"Let's go, Stella," Jake said while he grabbed my hand.

"OK bye Brandon and thank you for the ride," I said.

"Anytime," he said with a playful wink.

As Jake and I were walking in I felt his hold on me was too rough.

"When has he ever been rough he does get a little mad when I'm talking to Brandon,"I though to myself .

When we entered the room his mom was up. I'm guessing he didn't tell her he waited with me uh-oh.

"Where have you been, do you who what time it is?" She asked yelling. He was about to answer her but can't just let him take the fall for it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones it wasn't his fault my mother died tod...,"I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I had no idea," she said while hugging me.

"it's okay," I said while crying.

"you can stay with us as long as you want, sugar," Mrs. Jones said.

"How's a week and a half?" I asked.

" Are you sure you can't stay longer?" She said while wiping my eyes.

"I'm very sure," I said.

"I'll get the guest room ready," she said "now you didn't think I was going to let you sleep together".

"Of course not," I said while trying to hide my blush.

I was turning around to say goodnight when out of nowhere he kissed me. "Goodnight, I guess," I said while breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight, sugar," He said teasingly.

"Shut up" I playfully said while laughing.

I'm really going to miss him the more time I spend with him the more harder it is to say "goodbye".

The next couple of days were really hard for me I had already said goodbye to one person I don't want to lose another one. Ring.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Stella," I heard Brandon say from the other end.

"So are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yes, did you tell them yet?" he asked.

I didn't say anything for a while.

" Of course not your still having a hard time telling them because you love them right," He said.

"Your right it really is hard," said beginning to cry "how can I leave the land my mom raised at?" I asked him.

"Look Stella whether you like it or not you have to say goodbye soon you won't ever get to," He said in serious tone.

"I know how long til we leave?" I asked.

"Three days," he answered. "What?" I asked "no way".

"Yes way, you probably been sitting around moping feeling sorry for yourself haven't you?" He asked.

"I have and I'm sorry I'll do it now," I said hanging up the phone.

It was hard but I had to do it I'm pretty sure they knew what I had to do. Jake and broke up that day because neither of us wanted a long distance relationship. I even went as far as to apologize to Lucy and Amber because I didn't want to leaving knowing I had an enemy.

_**I hope you liked it I had to add a little twist though but I'm finished. please review if you have suggestions or comments.** _


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Road trip

We're finally on the road this is going to be a depressing trip.

' It's kind of quite maybe I should say something' I thought to myself.

"So...," we both said at the same time in perfect sync.

We both laughed.

"You first," he said .

"I'm sure you get this a lot but aren't you a little to young to be a doctor," I asked.

" Yeah I'm actually studying to be a doctor," He answered.

"Cool so you're not a doctor yet but isn't ..." I started.

"illegal for me to be working at my age, yes, yes it is" He finished.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I stated with a grin.

"My family actually owns Milton hospital and all of its components," He informed.

"Wow " I said surprised "isn't that an international company ?".

"yes, yes it is ," He said with a smile.

"You must be freakin loaded," I said stunned.

"Stella where we're going you're going to have use perfect speech, manner, and etiquette,".

"I thought we're going to San Diego, California?" I asked.

"we are," He answered.

"You make it sound like we're having a tea party with the queen," I said.

"You have no idea" He said.

"what's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said smirking while turning on the music.

"Turn that up," I said as I heard my favorite song come on.

"First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest) drop this and let the hold world feel it(let them feel it) And I'm in still in the murda buzniss And I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics," We both sang laughing at the end. "Your not bad," I said half complementing.

"I should be telling you that," He said with a smirk.

"What ever," I said laughing.

My stomach begun to cramp and I started feeling a little wet in my pants.

"What's today's date," I asked. "May 24," He said.

"Shit," I thought to my self "I'm on my freaking period".

"What's wrong ," He asked .

"Nothing, Just thirsty," I lied "can you stop at the next store we see?"

"sure," He answered.

We kept riding for like half an hour til we found Walgreen. He parked the car and I got out. He was about to get up too but I stopped him.

"Stay," I said "you must be tired from driving for hours without stopping".

"Your right,"He said sitting back down.

I checked my purse for money but I was broke.

"Brandon," I called.

"Yes, Stella" He answered.

"Can I borrow your debit card," I asked.

"sure,"He said checking his pockets "here you go".

"Thank you," I said taking the card.

I quickly ran in there and bought pads and soda. When I came back he was already sleeping.

"Should I wake him?" I thought to myself "awe but he looks like an angel".

I quietly opened the door and turned the top and the windows up. I went to the back seats and changed my clothes and wore the pad. I decided to turn the car off and sleep as well.

~dream ~

My feet are so wet now.

"let's go play Hiding o seek" I said waddling my small legs "We'll hide and you seek," I said pointing to Brandon.

"No, I wanna hide," He said.

"I want to cheek," the pink haired girl said.

"okie," I said. "On teen," the girl with the flaming orange hair said.

"weady "the blue headed girl said.

"close you eyes,"the shy on said.

"1,2,3,4..., rinnnnnnnnggggggg.

The alarm clock woke me up.

"Good mor...ing," Said yawning.

I looked around but nobody was there. Where am I? I got up off the bed and started looking around.

I went near the window and outside I could see a big Hamilton inn sign. So I know where i am but how did I get here and where's Brandon? I picked up the phone and called him.

" You have reached the mailbox of Brandon leave a message" the operator lady or something said.

I ended the call and went to take a shower. When I came out I found him sitting on the bed.

"Where have you been," I asked.

"In my suite, I didn't think it was appropriate for us to share rooms, " He answered.

"oh," I said "ok".

" Did you have something you wanted to ask me or were you just scared?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you and I knew each other when we we're young or something?" I asked.

His eyes grew wide.

"What makes you ask this?" He asked me.

"Well I had a dream today,"I simply said fiddling with my fingers.

"Yes we did, but that was a long time ago," He said.

"How long ago I asked?" I asked.

"You must be hungry how about you go and change or what ever and we can go out to eat," He said changing the subject.

"yes, yes" I said jumping up and down.

"careful," He said "your still in a towel hot stuff".

"Right and your leaving ," I said pushing him out.

"OKay, okay, But wear something fancy," He said.

"okay got it," I said walking to the closet.

I opened the door and was bigger than my old room.

"Wow," I said "I'm going to need help".

I walked to the drawer grabbed my phone and called Brandon.

" I need you now,"I said to him.

"I'm coming, " He said hanging up.

"Your here," I said dragging him to the closet "what am I suppose to where?".

"Something like this," He said pulling out a stripper outfit.

"Nasty,you little perv," I said punching his arm.

"Just kidding," He said looking at the gowns.

I started looking at the shoes.

" I found the perfect shoes," I said picking a pair of orange Liliana Almond toe point spike studded pumps.

" And I found the perfect dress he said handing me a fit and flare metallic Jersey prom dress by party time formals.

"OMG that is so cute," I said taking it away from him and pushing him out.

I quickly changed, curled my hair and did my make up.

"How do I look," I said spinning.

"You look beautiful,"He said.

"I see you went to change to, you look good, " I said going over to fix his tie.

" thank you," He said with that smile that I have gotten so use too seeing.

"Your welcome," I said "Where are we going anyway,".

"We are going out to meet a very important woman she's like a queen for schools," He said grabbing his keys.

I picked my phone up and followed him.

When got to the restaurant I started thinking I could never afford to dine at a place like this.

"If I'm going to walk in I need to know that your paying," I said to him.

"Relax it's all paid for," he said laughing .

"Good cuz I'm broke," I said walking in after him.

"Reservation for , Theresa please take Mr. Milton and Mrs. Solaria to their table.

"Follow me, " Theresa said.

We followed her to a table near the balcony where the view was most pleasant.

"Wow this is beautiful," I said looking around this very expensive restaurant .

Brandon pulled my chair out I sat down and He pushed me in.

" Thank you," I said blushing.

"you're welcome," He said with a smile.

I started checking my hair and dress. we talked about how I should act til the lady showed up.

" Mrs. Evens," He said kissing her on the cheek and escorting her to her seat.

I fixed my dress one last time.

"Stella this is Mrs. Faragonda Evens, " He said "Mrs. Evens this is Stella Solaria ".

"Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand for a shake.

"And you as well,Ms. Solaria, " Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Please call me stella," I said taking my seat.

A gentleman with blue flawless hair walked over to our table and took a seat next to Mrs. Faragonda.

"This is my nephew, Helia He is an amazingly talented boy, " She said "But has a big mouth".

"Wow way to introduce me aunt Faragonda, " He said shaking my hand.

"I'm just telling the truth, " She said.

"You sound amazing, " I said laughing.

"Now lets talk business, " said.

"Yes," I said controlling my laughter.

"Your father was a very generous man and I'm sure you want to find him," She said getting serious.

"I do," I said paying attention to her every word.

"But I also expect you to stay in school so its going to be a very taxing task, " She said to me.

"I have to balance school and finding my father, Isn't it a little to difficult, " I said stressing .

"Yes but I'm sure you can do it with these two gentleman's help," She said to me relieving my stress.

"Looking forward to helping you," Helia said while flipping his flawless hair.

"I'm sorry this might be random but what do you use in your hair?" I asked him.

"Stella pay attention, " Brandon said.

"OK, sorry," I said directing my attention to the head of schools.

"Like I was about to say before you were interrupted," she said looking at Helia and back "We do know where you can start".

"Where?" I asked.

"Miami, Florida," She told us "That's where your going to start".

"No way you want me to go back to Miami, "I said getting all teary.

"Why not?"Helia asked.

"Because Stella buried her mother last week,"Brandon said "And had to break up with her boyfriend psshh".

"I'm sorry for your loss, " Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Me too, come here just hug it out," Helia said.

He walked over to my seat and gave me a gentle yet long hug.

"You can sit down now, Helia," said.

"Sorry her scent is breath-taking," He replied letting me go.

"Thank you," I said. Brandon grabbed a tissue and started wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine and you don't have to go if you don't want to, Helia and I can go," Brandon said with in a saddened tone.

" No it's fine," I said " I'll go".

"Well the it's settled you guys are going to soirée next week," she said " a lot of nobles will be attending so dress to impress".

"Isn't being held at a private beach? "Helia asked.

"Yes," She said. "We have to impress them with our swimsuits?" I asked.

"Never mind the impress part".

"I have one more question? ".

"She wants to know if we're going to eat, right Stella,".

"No I wasn't, ".

And he gave the look.

"Fine, I did so are we?" I asked "cuz I'm hungry ".

"Oh Jonae, Come here a minute," Helia said.

"wee wee, Mr. Martin," Jonae said in a French accent.

"Wow, are you French? " I asked.

"wee wee," Jonae said with a smile.

I picked up the menu and looked through it but I could not recognize any of it.

"I'll just have what ever his having, " I said pointing to Brandon.

"I'll have the pamilico sound shrimp and grits, with a side of buttered broccoli and maple leaf farms duck breast, ".

" EW, I don't wanna eat another girls boobs,".

"Stella I don't think it's a problem, it's just a duck,".

"OK, fine," I said disgusted.

"Don't make that face," Brandon said "it makes you look ugly, ".

"Whatever," I said puting the menu down.

"You guys are an odd couple," Jonae said.

"We're not a couple," I said blushing.

"Is that anyway to talk about your husband,darling" Brandon said jokingly.

We all started laughing.

"As if," I said trying to control myself.

"I'll have the cast iron filet mignon,tenderloin capriccio and Berry cobbler cake," Helia ordered.

"I'll have the caramel cake and she'll have lemon posset," Brandon ordered.

The table already had wine so nobody ordered any it was Artesa "elements" California.

"I'll take my leave, " Mrs. Faragonda said waving goodbye "farewell".

"Bye," We all said.

_**That was chapter 4 for ya sorry it was short but I wanted to update and review or suggest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**: _Unwanted mingling _

The week pasted with a blink of an I and today is my first soirée. So Tecna and I are going to the spa at the mall.

_If you're wondering how we met that would another story of another day._

"Get in the car," she said yelling at me.

I wish Brandon would have drove faster.

"I'll be back to pick you up at five," He said dropping us off.

I quickly remembered what it was I wanted to buy.

"Tecna when we're done can we buy something? " I asked.

"It depends how much time we have left," She said opening the door.

I really hope it's fast because I forgot to bring a swimsuit.

We followed the clerk to our masseuse.

"Hi, " I said reaching for a handshake but got cheek kisses.

"Darling, how are you?"She asked "No don't tell, shall we start " .

"Yes, " I said taking the towel and wrapping it around my waist.

" Darling, how is the amazing boy of yours," She asked.

" He's fine but you know we're not really dating or anything," I said.

" Oh no really well the last time you were here you told me you guys were dating and everything in fact he even came in here," She said sounding bummed.

"Ohh...yyy...oooo..uuur taa...llll...kkkkiiing aaaa..bb...out Jj. aa..kkkeee" I said talking funny because she was hitting my back.

" Blake that's who I'm talking about," She said.

"We broke up," I said sitting up.

" Who is Jake," Tecna asked.

"My ex," I said taking my phone and showing her a picture.

" He's cute," Tecna said.

" I know but, what we had is in the past, you we broke up cuz we didn't want to do a long distance relationship but for me it was mostly because I knew he was cheating on me," I said.

" Really, how did you find out?" the masseuse asked.

" My friend Lucy she told me after she had given me this ring she found in my mom's garage when we were cleaning out my stuff," I said showing them a Tiffany and co diamond engagement ring.

" O M G no way you have a real diamond ring that's worth $56,995$," Tecna said admiring the ring.

" No way," I said.

"Well I'll be leaving now," Rochelle the masseuse said.

"Bye, and thank you," I said waving goodbye.

" But your dad purchased it for 1 million dollars," She said.

" how did you know?" I asked.

" My daddy told me," She said.

" who did he buy it from?" I asked getting really curious.

" Jaezie Tonnerre," She answered.

"who's that?" I asked.

" Do you know Monique Tonnerre? " she asked.

"The model?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered

"Jaezie is her father ".

" Shut up, no way" I said not believing a single thing she said".

"Now we have our lead we'll just have to convince Brandon to try to charm her during the soirée, " She said grabbing her phone.

"Wait why Brandon? " I asked opening the door.

"Why not, " She replied.

"Well... it's just that, "I started but was cut off.

"You feel possessive of him," She said laughing "you like him".

"It's not funny and I don't like him, " I said defensively.

"Sure and I'm alcohol free, " She said still laughing.

"What ever," I said "let's go buy a swimsuit".

"Is that what you wanted to buy cuz you we're afraid the one you had wasn't sexy enough for Brandon, " She said teasing me.

"No It just got to small for me, " I simply said to her.

We tried on a lot of swimsuits til we found the right ones. A teal fringe two piece swimsuit by Kami Shade and white strapless fringe decor top two piece bikini swimsuit.

"It's so cute, " I said excitedly.

"And you're wondering if Brandon will like it right," She said shouldering me.

"You have got to stop that," I told her posing "but do you think he'll like it".

"I knew it," She said laughing.

"I was just kidding, " I said checking my phone "He Should be here by now".

"But since his not let's head to the bar," Tecna said pushing me.

"I'm right behind you," A Shadow said.

We both released a spine tingling scream.

Phew! "You scared us," Tecna said.

He started laughing.

"Meanie," I sat punching his arm.

"Ouch," He said playfully.

"We have our lead, " Tecna said to Brandon.

"Really, but how?" He asked relieved.

"The engagement ring," She said.

Helia finally pulled up in his Ferrari.

"_The_ engagement ring?" Helia asked empathizing the.

"Yes," Tecna answered.

"About time," Brandon said.

" Shotgun," Tecna yelled winking at me.

"It's not like that," I said to her.

"Not like what?" She asked.

"You know," I said moving my head in Brandon's direction.

"Sure," She said turning the radio on.

"So does everyone know the plan for today?" Tecna asked.

"No I'm totally in the dark about this plan," Helia said.

"Well our target is Mr. Tonnerre himself," Tecna said.

"Mr. Tonnerre was hospitalized yesterday, " Helia said.

"There's always a flaw in every plan," I said bummed.

"Maybe Monique knows something, " Tecna said.

"Yeah, " I said supporting her.

"Brandon you have to seduce her," Tecna said with an evil smile.

"Who?" Helia asked.

"Monique," I answered with a straight face.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"So you can get info out of her and by us time to search the house and also," Tecna said moving her head in my direction.

"Oh," He said smirking.

"You guys are evil," Helia said laughing.

I just sat there completely clueless.

"What are you talking about? " I asked.

" Nothing it doesn't concern you," Tecna said laughing.

"Sure," I said giving up.

"Cute bikini, Stella, " Helia complimented.

"Thanks I'm glad _someone_ noticed, " I said emphasizing someone.

"I noticed," Brandon said defensively.

"But you didn't compliment her," Tecna said.

"I wasn't sure if she's want me too, " He said shrugging.

"Let's just focus on the mission, " Helia said parking the car.

We got out of the car leaving our belongings.

"This is beautiful, " I said admiring the place.

"Not as beautiful as you look now," Helia said to me.

"Awe thanks you your such a sweetie, " I said flattered .

"Monique," Brandon yelled out.

"Brandon, " She said approaching us.

"Long time no see," He said hugging her.

"Is that all I get," she said.

"Happy birthday, " He said kissing her.

"Oh my Stella why the red face?" Tecna asked with an evil grin.

"Sunburn," I said lying.

"Oh which reminds me Monique this Stella, " Brandon said.

"Your way prettier in person, " I complemented her.

"But your completely flawless she said touching my hair and face "Your very intimidating".

"I should be saying that about you, " I said smiling.

"Shall we go," Brandon said offering his hand.

"Lets, " She said taking his hand.

"Stella let's try the jelly sandwich, " Tecna said laughing .

"I'm allergic," I said realizing what she meant.

We followed them behind as planned.

My part was to suppose to be sitting by the refreshments and waiting for the signal. But because the patents wanted to meet me the daughter of The head I had to mingle. So Tecna took my part while Helia was searching for clues inside.

"Stella," I a voice called to me.

"Brandon," I said "Wassup aren't we change plans remember you give the signal to Tecna ".

"It's not that," He said worrisome in a tone.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I can't charm her," He said looking away.

I started laughing so hard people started looking at like I was crazy.

'it's probably trauma' I heard one of them say.

I stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

he shook his head.

"What were you doing wrong? " I asked.

"Nothing She's a lesbian, " he answered. "

Your playing, right?" I asked.

"Nope and she's into you," He said.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused .

"She likes you,"He said being absolutely serious.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"For one you can wave back," He said pointing to Monique who was waving at me.

I quickly waved back with a smile.

"Go over there, " He said.

"No," I said "I'm straight ".

Before I knew it he had carried me over there.

"Yeah Monique," I said getting down and sitting next her.

"Stella I'm glad you made it and you can call me Mo" She scooting closer.

"Cool," I said scooting away.

I have to make up an excuse or something.

"Mo where exactly is the bathroom? " I asked.

"I'll escort you, " She said taking my head.

I started looking around and I could see Tecna laughing at me.

I use my free hand to call her.

"Thanks," I said to Mo.

"No problem and don't mind me, " She said looking right at me.

"I only needed to wash my hands, " I said walking over to sink but was pinned to the wall.

"You Stella you a very intimidating to w person like me," she said moving her finger up and down my chest. At this I might as well ask her since there's no getting out of this.

"Mo, did your know anything about my father? " I asked.

"Why should I tell you," She said pulling me closer with the fringe of my swimsuit.

"I'll take out tomorrow, " I said desperately.

"It's a date then," She said happily.

"You know what, " I said "why don't we do it after everyone leave".

"Perfect I'd rather see you in a bikini then see you covered up," She said.

"Really, " I said with no expression.

"Yes, you have a great body have ever considered modeling? " She asked.

"No,"I said to her.

"You should join me in my next shoot?" She asked.

"I would know what to do," I stated.

"Then let me show," She said unhooking her bra.

"let's go play in the water," I said dragging her out.

"You have such a childish aura," She told me.

"Really?" I asked in hopes of her leaving me a child alone.

"Believe me, it's cute," She replied.

"Oh," I said with a glum expression.

what happened after the party was something I didn't want to talk about but I had feeling Tecna would want to know.

She also said something that I didn't know how to respond to _**"Don't trust your surroundings, it's not safe where your going?"**_

_Sorry I took so long to update forgive me._

_anyway **R&R**._


	6. Chapter 6

I've contemplated the entire night that I didn't even sleep. What did I get myself into I thought I don't even know their backgrounds or who they are .

I feel as I had gotten in a car with complete strangers.

"Wait I did get in a car with strangers ," I said to myself rising from the bed.

boy if my mom were here she would probably be mad at me.

Just the thought of my mom made me feel lonely some how.

that's it I should go visit my mom's grave.

I couldn't sleep at all I had too much things in my mind.

to pass time I decided to try to plan what I'm going to say to her.

because I was sharing a room with Tecna I could hear everything she was saying in her sleep.

_"Don't leave me,"_ she said yelling.

with that last scream she quickly rose from bed crying.

I quickly ran to her side to comfort her.

"What's wrong are you okay?' I asked hugging her.

She held in to me like I was the only one who could protect her.

" He left me again," She said but her voice came out muffled,

i could only hear her say_"left"._

"Who left?" I asked feeling saddened by her words because I know how it feels like when someone important in you life leaves.

There was a long silence.

"It's okay," I said patting down her long pink hair 'you don't have to talk about it".

I at this point I knew what would make her happy.

"Tecna why don't we head to the bar," I suggested.

She wiped her eyes and got her phone out to check the time.

"Really, what about Brandon?' she asked.

I quickly thought about it follow Brandon's rules or relieve the stress of a friend in need.

"It'll be our little secret," I said winking.

"Go fun Stella," She said cheering me on.

"What are we going to do for transportation?" She asked.

I stopped to think about it . Brandon has a car so does Helia.

"Can you drive?" I asked her.

" Yes," she answered.

"Who's car should we take?" I asked.

i could tell she was plotting something because she had and evil grin on her face.

"Brandon's," she said.

"I knew it ," i said walking to Brandon's room.

I knocked on his door and stood there waiting for him open.

When he finally opened i marched in there.

"What's wrong?" He asked still half a sleep.

" i had a bad dream," crying lightly so i wouldn't wake anyone up.

"It's alright ," He said trying to comfort me.

He sat next to me and hugged me.

"Can we stay like this a little longer," i said to when he was about to break our embrace.

with one hand I grabbed the key carefully.

"That was just what I needed, thank you," I said letting go of him.

"I'm glad your feeling better," He said with a smile.

i slowly ran out of the room and to Tecna.

"Got it," i said dangling the key around.

The drive was definitely lively with singing and chatting.

There were barely any spots left on the parking lot.

'full house' i thought to my self.

when we walked in we were greeted by an orange headed girl dressed in nothing but a bra and shorty short shorts.

"wow so this is what a bar is like," I said half fascinated.

"don't tell me this is your first time." she said in disbelief

I simply shook my head and followed her behind.

"I'll take a piece of ass and she'll have an apple martini," she ordered.

"coming right up," the bartender said with a smile.

What a really good-looking bartender I thought to myself .

I stared at im for a while til he finally noticed.

"here you go," handing me my drink"I'm Nabu by the way".

"I'm Stella," I said shaking his hand.

"can you believe this her first time at a bar," Tecna said so casually.

"no way," He said "you my friend have obviously not lived your life properly".

"so what your telling me is I don't know how to leave my life?" I asked the both of them.

"Yes," Tecna said responding really quickly.

I just stopped and laughed for like freaking three minutes it was just to funny being told that I don't know how to live my life just because today is my first time at a bar.

"You guys are crazy,you probably come home every night drunk and your telling me I don't know how to live my life, wow," I said .

"your probably one of those people who always played it safe," He said serving another customer.

"I"m not," i said defensively.

"yes you are," Tecna said "she always listens to what Brandon says its ridiculous," Tecna said sticking her tongue out.

"So you too know each other?" i asked.

"of course," Tecna said " He is a noble like us".

"Really he doesn't look like it," i said surprised.

"I'm only bar tending because my friend was way to drunk to do it," he said.

"who is your friend?" i asked very curious to why a noble was a bartender.

"the orange headed girl over there who is walking around half-naked, good grief" He said walking towards her.

i looked around to see if I could find familiar faces but no one I knew was there.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked getting up.

"over there ," she said pointing to a woman's restroom.

" I'll be right back I said," running to the restroom.

I quickly peed and washed my hands.

ring

my phone ranged so I answered it.

"hello," I said into the phone.

"hey, Stell its Mo," I heard a certain someone say.

"hey Mo how are you?" I asked.

"good and you sound good as well," she said I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"I am so was sup?" I asked.

"listen, I know your not interested in modeling but there's a photo shoot tomorrow and I want you to come," she said with hope in her voice.

"I'll see if I'm not doing anything I'll text you okay ," i said.

"Okay if you're coming dress real good because the person i want you to meet is absolutely a brat and I'm serious he is such a critique he always gets what he wants hes annoying but important to you," she said.

"How is this guy important to me?" I asked.

"He is was your fathers best friend's son," she said "so he must know something that's why I have decided to arrange meeting with him for you," she said.

"Really thanks Mo I love you," I said jumping up and down.

"I love you to bye," she said,

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I quickly ran back to Tecna who was serving people so I had no reaction.

"There you are were running short on staff so can you dance," she asked me .

"what are you talking about?," I asked confused.

"here go put this on,"she said throwing clothing at me.

i went to the dressing room and tried it on.  
It didn't take long for me to notice it was a stripper's outfit a thin bra and thong with booted heels.

"this Gross," I said looking at myself "but I look good".

I came out and Tecna pushed me to the dance floor.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention I know she is not our regular Bloom sparks but she is a new coming filling in for Bloom give it up for Stella," Tecna yelled and everybody started yelling.

"I can't do this," I said begging her to take me off stage.

"your my last choice Stella Pleas," she pouted.

"But i'm not even any good," i said to her.

"you let the people decide that," she said walking back to her station,

I Grabbed the pole and started twirling around it.  
All I could hear was a bunch of **_boos_**.  
I turned and looked at Tecna who was pointing to a drink on the counter.  
walked towards her and drank them all.

"I'm ready," i said .

I danced like my life depended on it knowing i would probably regret it later i continued to dance under the influence of the alcohol.

I could finally hear my crowd praise me.  
never in my life would i have ever think I'd be stripping on a real pole at the club.

This too much excitement for one day.

"Can I stop," I yelled at her.  
my head begun to feel as if it would burst open if I didn't stop.

"Of course you've earned so much money," she said lighting a cigarette for a customer.

"Thank you, every body," I said doing a split "you've been a great crowd'.

I slowly walked over to Tecna who was helping Nabu take care of the orange chick.

"I can't believe you made me do this," I said taking a sit.

"Please you know you had fun so just thank me," she said winking.

"Guess what?" I asked her.

"You wanted Brandon to be here to see your performance," she joked.

"no" I said .

"then What?" she asked.

"Monique called and said she knows someone who can help us," I said excitedly.

"The lesbian?" she asked.

"Wait who is a lesbian?" the girl with the orange hair asked.

"wow so you wake up as soon as she mentions lesbian," Nabu said in disbelief.

"Monique," I answered.

"wait Monique the model?" she asked.

"yeah, you would never believe it but she likes Stella," Tecna said.

"wait so you're a lesbian too?" Nabu asked.

Before i knew it i was surrounded by a bunch of guys thinking I'm a lesbian.  
This is I can't even hear myself think anymore.

"I'm not a LESBIAN," i said yelling.

the crowd slowly left in disappointment.

"What is with guys and lesbians?" i asked.

"that's good that she can help but can we trust her?" Tecna asked.

there was that word again Trust I'm having a lot of doubts about who i can trust so it's not a word I'll be using a lot.

"I think we can for the time being," I said.

"What do you mean by the time being?" Tecna asked.

" She told she will let know me when I can no longer trust her anymore," I said remembering what Mo told me.

"I see which bring you to the question," she said pausing "Can you trust me".

"Your to smart for your own good," I said.

"I knew you might come to that conclusion," she said chuckling " you did get in a car with complete strangers to start the journey of a lifetime its only natural that you have doubts".

"That goes for you as well how can you even trust me?" I asked.

"Well your one of the best girl friend i have ever had even though we barely know each other you brought me to a place you're not comfortable with because i was hurting," she said her eyes getting watery " I have no right not to trust you"

"And I have no choice if you trust me there's no reason I should not trust you," I said hugging her.

"Except for the fact that you don't know her background," the orange chick said regaining full consciousness.

"Well what do you want to know about me?" she asked.

"your whole childhood what was it like and who left you and everything," I said curiously.

"Well when i was a kid all i could remember was my first time at a daycare i met a bunch of other kids around my age who were really bossy and some really shy but I remember playing with them each day from crawling to waddling and finally running around the playground," she said.

"They sound like really good people," I said entranced with the story.

"they really were, but not every story has a happy ending one of the kids had to leave so suddenly and I never got to see her again so," she said her eyes full of sadness.

"But I believe the story does not end there, one day unexpectedly you will all be together again" I said comfortingly.

"Wow I'm actually starting to cry," the orange chick said.

"by the way I never really got your name," I said.

"I'm Bloom," she said with open arms.

"I'm Stella," I said hugging her.

the weirdest thing happened the moment I hugged her I felt as if i knew her from somewhere.

"So that's how your childhood was like," I said.

"Yep," she said "and about that person I was talking about earlier that was my ex boyfriend".

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, he was also one of the kids from my childhood he was like an escape from the pressure and sad reality i lived in ," she said "I have an older sister who feels as if i do something she has to top me off, she always had our dad's attention, Timmy was on of my brother's best friends and became my best-friend and without knowing it I had fallen in love".

"I"m getting teary this is such a wonderful story," Bloom said.

"Our relationship didn't last long cuz society pressured my brother and him to join a gang and they left just like that as drug dealers I never really got the real reason behind it though".

I didn't even realize that i was crying.

"Wow that's deep," I said.

"So whats your story?" Nabu asked.

"Mine is actually simple," I said playing with my hair "I don't know who my dad is i grow up with my mom here in Miami and my mom recently died but before she died we were suppose to have moved in with my aunt Jamie but i haven't yet because I've decided to look for my father first".

"So how did you meet Brandon and Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"Well Brandon was the doctor at the hospital i was at and he came over to talk to me and we pretty much realized we had an obligation to each other," I said with a smile.

"What type of obligation?" Tecna said .

"Not what your thinking," Bloom said obviously familiar with Tecna's evil side.

"Thank you," I said "well anyway i met Helia when Brandon and I met the head of the schools".j

"so you know Helia?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah," i said "He is such a sweet guy".

"right," Bloom said agreeing with me.

"And We found Tecna on the road passed out with empty bottles of liquor in her hands," i said .

"What were you doing?" Nabu asked.

"Well that was the day Timmy and I broke up so i was pretty down," she said.

"wow you guys have really deep stories," we heard a familiar voice say.

"BRANDON," we both yelled in sync.

"Long time no see bro," Nabu said hugging him in a manly way.

"I see you already met Bloom and Nabu," He said.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said "I'm pissed i can't believe you".

"but i had a perfect..." i said but past.

I woke up with a humongous headache.

"Your finally awake," Tecna said.

"I can barely think," i said regretting drinking so much yesterday.

"Can you remember anything?" Tecna asked.

"Barely," i said managing to sit up.

"Good cuz after you passed out Brandon was extremely pissed he was just cussing the entire ride home it was embarrassing I'll never show my face at that bar again," she said with a serious look.

"He what?" i asked extremely surprised.

"Yep he was really worried about you," she said with a grin.

"he was?" I asked seriously taken a back.

"stop blushing you look like a sex crazed, perverted hoe with out the horns," she said.

I couldn't even laugh at what she said because of the headache.

"I do don't I," i said with a small grin.

"Thank you," she said with best smile i have ever seen on her face.

"anytime, come here" I said feeling touched with my arms wide open.

"_you might be the best friend I will ever have_," she complemented.

"I plan on being more than that," for the first time in my life i actually met someone who actually won't back stab me and will be there forever.  
this hug brings back a lot of old memories and I know for a fact that she will here for as the sister i never had.

"are you crying?" she asked.

"yep," Was what i could manage to say because i was just to happy.

and had fallen asleep just like that knowing I had a sister and guy who worries for me.

"**_I know I can Trust you,_**" I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: A turn for the better or worse.

Today, I'm going to meet up with MO for my first photo shoot ever probably my last too.  
I feel so nervous because if I impress him I might get the information I'm looking for but if i  
don't I'll be right where i'm now clueless.

"Hey Tec can you come with me I don't want to be lonely," I asked nervously.

"For sure, this going to your first photo shoot," I'm so excited.

"Can I come?" Helia asked "I what to support you too".

"You heard there'll be nude models," Tecna said.

"No, I'm just going to support you," He said with his eyes sparkling like a  
an eager child waiting to play.

"Fine," I said giving into the stare.

"Which one looks better?" I asked rising a GUESS Strappy high-Low chiffon dress, BLUSH and Off White BCBG High-Low Evangelina Fitted Strapless Dress.

"This hard that GUESS dress looks simple yet unique the color blush goes well with your personality but that Evangelina dress looks feminine on you it hugs your body right," she said thinking carefully.

"I got it take both incase you in a costume change and also get the GUESS dress in a mint color," Brandon said approaching us.

"your coming too?" I asked.

"Of course you'll need lots of help why did you not want me to come?" He asked.

I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see how hard I was blushing.  
I hope he doesn't watch I might just blush through the entire photo shoot shit.

"Well then, let's go," I said walking surprisingly fast.

The drive was fast so we wouldn't be late for practice.

"Stella, Darling you made it," Monique said with a huge smile.

"Of course you look lovely," I said complimenting her wedding dress a Custom Made Fantastic Fashion Show Stylish Wedding Gown (F01110107)*Sleeveless *Fitted bodice *Lace and beadings decoration on bodice *A big train *Sheer top *Excellent handwork *Handmade flowers *Zip on the left side.

"I know right this a dress of elegance, poise and feminine taste I love it," She said twirling.

"Make up everybody," The make up artist announced.

I decided on that GUESS dress in mint color though.  
I had my hair in parallel braids while Monique had a hair bow.

Though I was a bridesmaid and not the bride i decided the to be the best bride's maid ever.  
But it didn't work out so great.

"You," He yelled.

"Who me?" I asked.

"Yes, you," He said with an annoyed look "you're too stiff your body is to dull I know you feel the pressure of the camera but act natural and relax your body.

relaxing my body was way to hard because Brandon was looking at me.  
Relax Stella just imagine everyone in their underpants I said to myself but started cracking up about it.

"Perfect, that was beautiful," He said relaxing " Now look away from the camera I want you to stand over here and give me a distant look".

I looked on to my side with my head up and distanced the look on my face.

"pucker your lips just a little," He said to me .

My face hurts and my cheekbones too.

"Where are my male models?" He getting seriously pissed.

"Two of them just called in sick," The receptionist said.

He got so pissed that he threw the camera and was cursing and yelling.

"Can I have a word with you Sir," the receptionist asked.

"Fine, take five everybody," He said walking out.

"P_hew!_" i said relieved.

"Stella you look amazing, and you're doing a great job for a first timer," The director said.

"Thank you," I said with a sincere smile.

didn't take long for the photographer to come back but when he did i lost site of Brandon and Helia.  
Maybe be they went out for fresh air or something.

"Everybody back in you positions especially you," He said pointing at me "What is your name?"

"I'ts Stella," I said "Stella solaria".

"I'ts an honor to be in the presence of such a goddess on the camera," He complemented.

I actually feel way better about this shoot.

"Thank you," I said returning to my place.

"Male models," He yelled.

I could see some of them from where I was standing and some were wearing tuxedos with mint ties and some bow ties.

I could feel someone wrapping their arms around my waist but what was so weird is how the touch is so familiar i could almost tell who the were.

"Perfect," He said taking the photo.

I could feel the fan blowing my hair.

"Hold her with one are and Stella keep your stance and move you head that way a little," He said directed us "And I want your arm around his neck".

The wind was blowing both my dress and hair and could finally figure out who he was and m cheeks are probably really red.

"Perfect, so sexy," He said with that he snap the last photo for this shoot.

Now there's going to be a change in clothing and scenery.  
in this shoot we ar going to be half-naked _lord i just ask you to let a miracle happen.  
I don't want him to me half-naked._

_"Here are the fruits,"_one of the staff member said handing out fruits.

I Grabbed the largest fruit.

"No you can't possibly take that," One of the models said to me "You have to make your début fast your already impressing the photographer which no one else can do except for Monique".

"You're right," I said realizing what I have to do 'Impress the photographer so bad that he'll give me a solo shoot and I could finally have that time alone to ask him'.

I could heat sneezing coming from one of the models so I started looking around.

"Your allergic to bananas, Go someone take her to the hospital," she yelled cuz the model had starting swelling.

"Impress him that's what I need to do"

I looked at the director who was freaking out because we were two models short

and I looked the other way.

I saw Tecna and thought "Yes".

"Mrs. Ashlea," I said that in a French accent "Why don't you use that girl ova sere," I said pointing to Tecna.

"Thank you so much," she said "Why don't you go invite her".

I walked over to Tecna with so much excitement I almost forgot Brandon was here _shit_.

"Guess what," I said in a perky way.

"You almost passed out cuz Brandon held your waist," she said fanning her self.

"Right," I said jumping up and down "but it's not that".

"Then what I didn't see anything else going on," she said with hand movements.

"Well, did you see the model that had the allergic reaction?" I asked her.

"Yep, I feel sorry for the poor child," She said.

"I'm pretty sure she was older than you," I said totally not concentrated.

"No she's not," she said arguing with me.

"It doesn't matter," I said trying to revert back to our conversation.

"Ok," She said "OK".

"Well, she can't do the shoot and Ashlea thinks you're a perfect replacement for her," I said smooth talking.

"Sure," She said "But only because you asked me too".

I can't believe she just said that, that was so sweet.

'Awe," I said shouldering her "Thanks".

I went in the fitting room with her to get her change of clothing. I personally don't think it was clothing at all it was just lacy thin underwear and that's it the only cover up we got was fruits. So I'm walking around looking for smaller fruits and all I see are men in boxers so I turn back and see girls with just bare tidies.

"This is disgusting," I said.

"Come on Stella we all have the same parts _except some bigger than others_," she said whispering the last part.

"My boobs are not that big," I said defensively.

"It's not a bad thing," she said "it's a good think.

"I know and I'm a proud D-cup," I said.

"And I a C," she said "And the rest A's".

"Well they are models they probably dieted for years to get that thin," I said examining their bodies.

"I don't believe in dieting," Tecna said.

"Alleluia,' I said with my hand out.

"Amen," she said high and fived my hand.

"Preach on," A voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw Brandon and Helia.

I turned around and was about to leave but Tecna stopped me.

"Hold on," she said "Have you guys seen small fruits that could cover up d-cup nipples".

She said that as if it were and everyday conversation so naturally.  
But I on the other end was blushing like crazy.

"D-cup let me think," Helia said.

"Closer to double D," she added.

"I'm not I said turning around with my arms folded so it could hide my nipples.

"Why small?" Brandon asked.

"Because I need to impress that photographer and him," I said pointing to the dude who just passed us.

"Oh, He is a picky one," Brandon said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yup, His father is an adviser to the king," He answered.

"What king?" I asked totally confused.

"Your father, of course," He said.

"Say what," I said really surprised " You never told me I was of royal blood".

"You never asked," Brandon answered.

"Fair point," I said.

"This the smallest I could find," Helia said .

"Thank you," I said "Tecna take it".

"Of course your royal highness," she said sticking her tongue out.

"How come you were so open and not at all embarrassed," I asked.

"Because i don't like any one here and I'm not embarrassed about my body so wo care," she said.

"You are awesome I wish I were more like that," I said "You know what I mean?"

"But you're not because one you like Brandon and two you're not use to being nude in front of a lot of people but if your going to be a model your going to have to get use to that," She said.

"Who says I'm going to be a model?" I asked.

"Well you're already a model so," Tecna said.

"I am aren't I," I said realizing what I have become.

"Camera," the photographer said.

And we all went on the stage.

"YOu move over there ," He started demanding "Stella sit I want you to lay down on his lap,".

I did as he said with no question asked.

"Yes ," He said "I want you to be the one to hold the fruits in front of her breast".

Brandon did so and I was blushing so dang hard.

"That's good," He said "What color blush are you using?".

I couldn't help but smile even though in the inside i was freaking out.

"Now I want you to stand up," He said "Don't be embarrassed you have an exceptional body it is a work of art".

Hearing that made me even more embarrassed than I already was because I knew Brandon was listening to every single thing he was saying.

"I Want you to stand up and raise your arms back around his neck," He said.

Behind him I could see the person I needed to impress most but when I looked closely at his face he looked like someone I use not know personally.  
The face I made when I realize who he was, was the face the photographer said "he was looking for".

"Perfect," He said.

"One more," Jake said "You wrap your arms around her and Stella hide your nipples with your hand".

We both did as we were asked but I didn't change my face expression not once till the photo shoot was done.  
I started circling back in fort just to try to grasp what was going on and completely forgot I was nude.

"Aren't you going to change," I can't say what I want to say with you like that," He said with a half grin.

I quickly ran to the dressing room to change and came back to the exact spot.

"You wanted to speak," I said trying to put up a professional attitude.

"Yes," He said "It's about your progress".

"am I doing alright did I so something wrong," I asked trying to compose myself.

"Yes," He said "in fact you did a very fantastic job for a first timer your photos came out better than Monique's".

"Aw stop it," I said "you're just being nice".

"I'm being absolutely serious," He said.

I kept quiet and said nothing because it was too awkward.

"I loved your pictures so much that I want to sign you," He said .

This by far the best news I heard all day and I thought it would take me months before he signed me.

"Where do I sign," I said so excitedly.

"Here," He said " I'll Give you a chance to look at".

"No, no I don't have time for the that," I said " I just need to know you'll tell me everything you know about my father and his whereabouts".

"You got a deal," He said with a full hearted smile "Just sign here and here".

I signed where I was supposed to and he gave me my copy of our contract.

"Pleasure doing business with you," He said taking his leave.

"hey," I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Mo," I said turning around.

"So, I guess you'd be taking my spot then," she said not sounding mad or saddened at all "Well he did like you from the moment he saw you".

"When did he see me?" I asked.

"He was going through my phone to find new models and he saw the picture of me and you on our first date" she said cheerfully.

"Mo, did you tell him it was a date?" I asked a little curious.

"Yes," she said.

"But I told you it wasn't a date," I said getting slightly pissed.

"I was just kidding but you should have seen your face though," She said.

"Phew," I said blowing a huge sigh of relief.

"To be honest why do you care so much?" she asked.

I didn't even know how to answer her question.

"Because that was her Ex-boyfriend," I heard Brandon say from a far.

"I had no idea," Mo said.

"That's all in the past, " I said trying to straighten my face.

"But seems to me like you still got feelings for him," Mo said.

"It's not what it seems it's how it is ," Brandon said "They broke up cause they didn't want to have a long distance relationship".

"God, Brandon will you stay out of my fucking business ," I said pissed that he thought i still have feelings for Jake "I could have told her all on my own without your, Thanks very much".

"Well you don't have to be such a freaking bitch about it ," He said losing his composure .

"You ass," I said yelling "ugh I Freaking hate you".

I stormed off crying cuz couldn't believe what he just said.  
I texted Tecna letting her know I was walking to my mom's Grave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**B**__**efore I **__**begin I would like to say "Thank you" and "enjoy"**_

_**it's starts out sadistic but it's going to be good (In my opinion)**_  
_**I would like to give shout outs to these following people**_.

**_Girlz-Rule123- she is an inspiring writer and reader  
you should read her book._**

**_Snb4evss-she also has a great line of work haven't read it yet  
but i will when i get the time._**

**_Da123- she has one book and I'm going to read it  
and you should to._**

**_"Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading my story._**

**_now, presenting... drum roll please._**

_chapter 8: Admitting defeat _

Today has been the worse and my feeling so stressed out.  
Even though talking to my mom is going to make me even lonelier I just need to.  
I haven't ever visited her once after her burial because it makes me so emotional.  
I feel even sadder knowing I'm just visiting her for my own selfish needs.

"hey mom," I said approaching her grave.  
'From the looks of it seems some one else has already been here already' i thought to myself noticing the flowers and how clean her.

"Seems some one else has visited you, Mother but who because you don't have any family here," I said looking around.  
I could hear the sound of the trees swaying back and forth _Swish._

And cars passing the cemetery were like a breath of fresh air. Knowing you still had some civilization in a spooky woods is refreshing.  
But it also made it hard for me to hear anything else except for m own voice.

"I wish you could have been alive to see all the wonderful people I have met," I said holding my tears with a small but faint chuckle.

But I soon realized I would have never met those if not for my mother's death.  
But I quickly shook that feeling away.

"I never told you this but Jake and I broke up," I said still trying to hold all my tears in " And I met this really nice guy who just accepted me with having to prove myself worthy of his trust".

In those words I had realized that regardless the fact I said i would trust them I hadn't given a single piece of my trust.

But what would make me like this I was always really trusting in others.

"And I yelled at him today for thinking I still had feelings for jake," I said falling to my knees.

Talking about Brandon makes me really weak, but whats stupid is the fact that I don't know I feel about him.  
I have never been in a relationship to where I felt in love because I don't even what falling in love is.

It is very easy to say "I love you" but very hard to mean it.  
"I don't know what to do mom, Jake is back and I don't even know how I feel about him or Brandon," I said releasing all the tears I was holding in.

I was crying so loud that the footsteps behind me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped.

"you startled me ," I said seeing who it was.

"Hey stella," Lucy said with open arms.

"Hi Luces," I said hugging her " What are you doing here?".

"I come here to visit you mother every week when I'm free," She said kneeling next to me "why are you crying she?"

"I'm having certain difficulties in my life and it just breaks my heart so much not have my mom around because she always listens to what I had to say," I said wiping my eyes but feeling it drip even more.

"It's okay you can tell me," she said trying to comfort me " I know you don't trust me that much but now I just want to be here for you".

At that moment I realized why It was hard for me to trust anybody, L_ucy had been My friend since I was young and betrayed me so badly that I didn't want to trust anyone that easily._

The only way can be able to overcome this feeling is to her what I think Straight up.

"Lucy and I were best friends," I started.

"yes," she said with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"But your betrayal had a huge impact in my life to the extent that I can't fully trust the people close to me," i said.

" I know and I'm very sorry," she said with regret in her eyes " I know you said you forgave me but I know you still have a huge hole in your heart that's why I come here every week to ask your mother watch over you in my place and in hope of the hold closing".

she too had begun to cry so this what she's been doing at my mom's grave.

"I still had hope that one day you would truly forgive me,"she said wiping her eyes " But I know now that could never happen, so good luck".

And with that she took her leave without another word not even 'farewell'.  
But what she doesn't know is that I gave her way too much power over my life and that should change.

If I hold on to this than I would never be able to move on properly.

" I forgive you for your betrayal but not for leaving here alone," I said with a half grin.  
Just knowing she comes to visit my mom's grave is enough for me to know she cares.

she must have been the one who leaves flowers and cleans my mothers gave.  
and I just sat there in silence not knowing what to say I indeed have a lot to say but I didn't know how to say it.

"Well, this my life I guess," I said " I live a pretty clueless life but the people around me make all the more fun I just wish you could be here".

" If only I knew what love truly is," I said "YOu never told me anything about dad so I'm kind of in the dark about his appearance".

It was then I realized I was chasing after a complete stranger I didn't even know what he looked like.  
_Good god what have I done or better yet am I doing._

Feeling the cold wind blowing, I picked the notebook up and stood up.  
"Till my next visit," I said "Farewell mother" blowing a kiss goodbye.

Staggering, I tried to walk but I couldn't help it anymore.  
I stop in the middle of the forest to cry I have never really pictured my life without my mother and she's been gone for a while now but ever now and I still think she'll return.  
I wake up everyday with those foolish yet selfish thoughts I know she's in a better place but I can't bring myself to let the thought of her leaving go.

I sat there for what seemed like hours just crying I did that when my mother passed away too.  
I didn't eat I locked myself in the room for a couple of hours a day for about a week thinking about cutting but my momma told me never to do that and I respected that. And also Brandon and Jake helped me ease the pain.  
they were there for me when I really needed someone to rely on yet... I_ still don't know how I feel about them_.

But I do know one thing every time I'm thinking about Brandon my heart begins to race and throbbing really bad it's like heart injuries or _something._ Sometimes I even try to go to the doctor but she says there's nothing wrong with me. I know my momma told me something about this years ago but what was it?

I tried to remember but it was of no use because it was really a long time ago.  
I got up, feeling it get a little chillier even though it was summer.  
I wish I had brought a jacket with me.

Realizing my phone was dead, I stopped walking.  
How am I gonna get home I can't call Brandon(even if I had my phone I still wouldn't call him) or a taxi.  
And I'm 25 miles away from the hotel and we're leaving tomorrow.

"I'm fucking screwed," I said " He's already mad now he' s going to be pure pissed he's gonna yell at me" i said crying again but this time I had no idea why.

"But I don't give a fuck," i said lying to myself and crying even more.  
"why the fuck is it this cold out here it's freaking summer," I said rubbing my shoulders.  
I walked for about five miles and already I was tired and I couldn't get Brandon out of my mind.  
At this point I'm ready to hitchhike a ride.

I stopped in the middle of nowhere waiting for a car to pass.  
I have sat here waiting for someone to come help me but no one would come.  
But when i looked again too my luck i saw a two lights from a distant.

I stood up wiped my eyes and started waving at it till it stopped.  
_Thank you god._  
But when I took a look at the car a driver it made me want to cry even more.

"What are you doing out here?" Brandon asked "get in".

I walked to the other side and got inside with a straight face because he is the last person I want to talk to yet every time I'm near him my heart won't stop beating.

"Look I know your mad at me but please say something," He said half begging.  
And I just froze I thought for sure he would be mad and would yell at me.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked folding my arms because I was cold.

"you want me to yell at you?" He asked.

"No, but I thought you'd be mad and yell at me" I said half relieved.

"I am pissed but I'm just glad I found you," He said.

"You were looking for me?" I asked.

"Of course why not, I tried calling you many times but your phone was off," he said.

"The battery was dead," i said blushing " Thank you".

"Anytime," He said with the smile which made my heart skip a beat which made me blush even more.

"Don't think I forgive you just yet," i said turning away.

"Come on, Stella please it was so obvious," He said.

" Was not ," I said shivering a little because of the cold.

"Here," He said stopping the care to give me his jacket and turned the heater on.

"Thanks," I said putting it on and it was so warm.  
I could fall a sleep right here but were in the middle of an argument.

"So your saying it wasn't obvious but it was there," He said continuing like I knew he would.

"No look I don't know how I feel about Jake but I'm pretty sure I don't have feelings for him anymore," I said defensively "Even If I did it's none of your business".

"Is too we wouldn't be talking about it, if it weren't ," He said "And did you even read the contract you signed?".

"No," I said remembering the contract " why".

"Because I wanted to confirm that you were okay with modeling for five years straight," He said with the look on his face.

"Five years I don't have time to wait that long," I said.

"I know but that's what the contract says," He said once more giving me the Y_ou never listen face with the I told you._

_"_you don't have to give me that look," I said waving him off.

"What look?" he asked.

"That I told you so mixed with you never listen to me," I said mocking his voice.

"Well it's because your always screwing up," He said harshly.

"so not its like the first time I take my work seriously," I said offended.

"Sure and that's why you had a hangover two days ago,"He started " And not mention the fact that you ...".

"Alright I get already," I said cutting him off because I didn't need this from him.

"Whatever," He said turning around.

The atmosphere got really quiet and depressing.  
Maybe I made him mad.  
But he was getting on my nerves first.

I opened the book trying to keep myself busy.  
I looked through it to find something interesting and landed on a title less page.

_Dear, diary_

_Today was my first encounter with love and I feel so sick now._  
_At first I just thought it was just sick to my stomach but it keeps happening when I'm near this person._  
_I don't know why but I think I'm allergic to him. I try to avoid him the best I could but he is my best friend and my sister's bethroned but she doesn't know that, I overheard my parents talking about name is **Cassandra Clarissa Renea Evangeline solaris**. Long and pretty but mine is just L**una eclair solaris**. All my life i have always been compared to her and I'm seriously tired of it. But the irony in this case is that her dear beloved doesn't love her and doesn't compare me to her when I'm with him I feel a chill down my spine because I was so nervous. I'm 17 years and I have never had a lover before pathetic. But when I'm with him I feel as if it's just me and him and nobody else. My sister didn't know i felt that way about him because I never told her.I didn't know what that feeling of feeling someones presents behind you._

I stopped reading not able to take anymore of my moms writing because it made me sad.  
Before i knew it I was drowning in tears of sorrow you truly don't know what you have til you lose it.

"Are you crying ," Brandon asked "Did I say something rude or anything that offended you".

"Yes," I said wiping my eyes "but that's not it".

"Then, What is it?" he asked.

"At my momma's grave I found this notebook," I begun "The story just makes me miss her even more".

"What form is it written?" He asked.

"_Dear, Diary_," I answered.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"What?" I asked clueless about what he is talking about.

"It means it's a Diary from your mom's past life what better way to look for you dad then with clues from your mother," He said looking seriously relieved " And I thought we're chasing' after a loss cause".

"Your so smart, Brandon"I complemented proudly because I too was loosing hope.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did," I joked.

"ha-ha so funny," He said faking a mocking laugh.

"Go ahead," I said "you can ask me anything.

"If we don't ever find your father what do you plan to do with your life?" He seriously asked.

"I guess I never really thought about that," I said "I might become a professional model or designer, and how about you what do you plan to do with your life".

"As soon as I finish college I will inherit my father's company," He said " I'm going to be a doctor so I work in the medical science department".

"Wow you have big dreams," I said seriously impressed "What exactly made you want to work in that field of study?" I asked seriously intrigued.

"Your not ready to know why," He replied "It's something you can't handle".

what does he mean by something I can't handle.

"Okay I respect that but will tell me about it when the time is right," I requested.

"i'll be sure to do just that, Princess," He said with the smile.

In an instant I could feel my heart tighten as i blushed.

"Um is it possible to like break the contract or something cuz I really can't do that," I started " modeling was like a back up if I didn't find my father and wasn't able to support myself".

"Nope," he said "that thing is legit".

"What?" I said really surprised.

"Don't sign a contract before you read the agreements," He scolded.

"Now what?" I asked feeling my chest tighten again.

"I guess you can call him now to ask him about your dad and if he doesn't budge then well stay a little longer here," He said handing me his phone.

when I reached to grab it my hands accidentally touched his and I could feel his warmth rushing up my body and it made me cry in the inside.

I quickly grabbed it and dialed jake's number.

"Hello," I heard a woman answer from the other line.

"Hi is jake around?" I asked.

"Um no," she said rudely.

"Who's it," I heard a background noise.

"it's Stella," I said loudly.

"Oh, yeah," He said.

"Hi," I said relieved of that fact he took the phone.

"That was just..." He started.

'None of my business," I said cutting him off "I don't care if she's your secretary, girlfriend, side whore, slut or what ever I'm just here to talk".

I said feeling an unknown anger coming out.  
why should I care.

there was a long period of silence before he answered " So you don't care about us anymore".

"There's no us anymore," I said "you obviously got something going on with your receptionist".

"She's not my receptionist," He said "she's just one of the models".

"even worse fooling around with your own contracted workers," i sad sighing "You've obviously changed".

"I have but I still feel the same way about you." He said.

"Cut the bull *** I didn't call you to talk about our feelings," I said feeling tears drop down my face.

"I'm sorry," He said " I didn't mean to make you cry, But since you are doesn't that mean you still have feelings for me".

"Feelings for you my ass," I said getting out of the car. I started walking quickly.

"Don't deny it stella," He said.

"well yeah I did have feelings for you but i have met someone who I actually love more than I ever loved you," I said "And in fact I just got out of his car now".

"Your bluffing you loved for how long seven freaking years," He started "it won't take a month to forget about me".

"But as I'm speaking now your probably sleeping with that receptionist of yours," I said getting pissed.

"why would I do that to you," He said.

as I took past one of the hotel rooms I could hear a voice that sounded exactly like jake's.  
I walked back and knocked on it. When he barely opened it to see who it was I quickly pushed it letting myself in.

"oh yeah you're not sleeping with one of your hoes," I said seeing the girl who had advised me to take a smaller fruit in the photo shoot.

" I can't believe you," I said "normally in situations like this I would cry but I just seriously don't give a fuck" I said .

"I'm sorry," Was all he could say.

"No you're not if you were sorry this would have never happened," I said crying "How could you lie to me" I said hitting him on his arm countless times.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cry," the girl said.

"It's none of your business Freya," he said giving her a dirty look.

"I;m crying because I just realized that this had to happen in order for me to truly give you up," I said wiping my eyes.

"Don't tell me your giving up on us?" he asked.

" I didn't give up on us because there was never really a real us," I said "It was just me and a mentally challenged pimp ".

"Before you met that guy you were never like this," He said "You were a strong-willed woman who didn't break so easily, What happened to you?".

"I have not yet been mad a woman," I said "But you happened to me and I want nothing to do with you".

"what are trying to say?" he said turning his head side ways.

"I want out of the contract," I yelled.

"But can't let you go just like that," He said with a smirk " It's not just my choice it's the entire body of representatives for this company".

"If you don't let me goo..." I started.

"You'll what?" He said lifting an eyebrow as If I should submit to defeat.

"she'll report you for sleeping with your workers," a familiar voice said from behind with a door slam.

"What is this," he started "a set up?"

"No we just need you to pull as many strings as you can to see it that Stella is released of her contract" Brandon said.

"Fine," He said defeated "But a word of this may never leave this room, is that clear".

"Crystal," I said rejoicing in the inside.

"But before we can absolutely do that," Brandon said "we need to know everything you know about stella's dad".

I saw it again that evil glint in his eyes it's as if society has completely devoured him.

"I can't say much but all I can say is 'something you can break without touching" he said with that half evil I've seen.

"Are you speaking in riddles?" I asked.

"Well, doctor?" He said asking Brandon.

"The heart," Brandon answered.

"Wrong," He said "But that's all I can say ".

I can't believe he is answering us with a riddle.

"I bid you goodnight," He said but with a sincere and remorseful tone "Good luck".

"I'm sure well need it ," I said with a sincere smile in return.

He wasn't the only one to admit defeat that day though it was not aloud I too admitted to myself "I can no longer go on hiding my feelings from you because it's just as Tecna said "I love you" and there's no other reason to explain what I feel when I'm around you.

"Thank you," I said giving him a hug.

"Anytime, Princess" He said with the smile that lightened my whole day.

"how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I know how your voice sounds like," He said "You were pretty loud".

"Was I really," i said blushing a deep red.

"yes but it was cute," He said.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl who had no idea what was going on," I said blushing even harder.

"I could only imagine what she felt," He said taking my hand.

"The fuck are you talking about," I said trying imitate the girl "you know what I'm going to just sit my bitch ass down cuz I jus don't give a fuck".

"on point," he said laughing.

and we walked like that hand in hand all night.

"Does that mean you forgive me for what happened after the photo shoot?" he asked.

"How can I not," I said leaning on his arm cuz I was too short for his shoulders.

we didn't even go to into the our hotel suite.

We just walked outside till we feel asleep at local park bench.

"What can you break without touching," was the question fell asleep with.

**"I'm finally done wow this has been by far the longest chapter I have written *yay me* and Thank you all who read this chapter please review it . And I want you to answer this question "_what can you break without touching if _you answer this I'll start the new chapter exactly after its answered and I'll have 2 or 3 chapters done before november because I want to do a Halloween special. ~ love Theresa**

**p.s I will have the other characters in the story real soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_"I want to thank everyone for the reviews and answer I will say that i didn't get the right answer but all of it was very close in fact it was an answer choice but not the one I was looking for and thank you again", I said bowing in gratitude._**

**_I would like to thank all my readers and a new read,StarStyleSunshine._**

_chapter 9: Feelings of love_

Surprisingly, I woke up in my bed, even though I remembered sleeping outside.  
Could he have carried me to my bed or maybe yesterday was a dream.  
I got up and off the bed to look for Brandon.

"Hey," I said walking into his room.

"Hi," he said with a grin "your finally awake".

"Yep I kind of overslept," I said rubbing my eyes.

"It sure was quite a day," He said "yesterday".

so yesterday did happen.

"so what are you doing?" I asked kneeling down to help.

"Packing," He answered.

"Obviously," I said "But why?"

"We're leaving," He said "remember".

"Oh, yeah ," I said ringing a bell "But where?"

"Anywhere you want to," He said shrugging.

"Italy," Helia said walking in.

"Yes," Brandon nodded in agreement "Italy is good".

"But you said we could go anywhere I wanted," I whined.

"Yes, I did say that, sorry Helia," He said apologetically "so where would you like to go, Princess".

I hid my face so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Paris," I answered uncovering my face.

"Why?" Tecna asked walking into our conversation.

"Because I have a goal," I said shrugging.

"You think your father is in paris?" She asked.

"No," I said continuing to fold "It's a new goal".

"Which is?" Tecna asked curiously.

"I will tell you when I have achieved it," I said.

"I bet I could guess what it is," Tecna said giving me the look.

"I bet you could," I said "But you won't" I said giving her my look.

"Okay, got it" She said walking out "I'm going to pack".

"Me too," Helia said leaving.

"Ditto," I said taking inhaling Brandon's shirt and folding it.

"Be ready at five," He said "Our flight leaves at eight O'clock".

"Yes sir," I said saluting a goodbye.

I love going to Brandon's room his smell was most breath-taking.  
I went to my room and packed all my belongings.

"I'm ready," I said coming out with a big suit-case.

"Here, I got it," Brandon said taking the suitcase as if it were nothing.  
By now I could only imagine how strong he was.

"Tecna," I called.

"Yes princess," She said teasingly.

"Stop it," I said blushing "anyway, am I heavy".

"Why do you want to know?" She asked picking the news paper up.

"Just curious," I answered.

"People don't get just randomly curious about their weight" She said turning from her newspaper to look at me.

"Just answer me," I said desperately.

"Yes," she said "there do you feel better".

"really?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said putting the paper down "Ask Brandon".

"Ask Brandon what?" He said walking in.

"She wants to know is she's heavy." Tecna said.

"And," He said.

" I don't know were about the same size," Tecna said shrugging.

"What are y'all talking about?" Helia asked.

"Stella wants to know if she is heavy," Brandon answered.

"Well, Ok," He said picking me up bridal style.

"Not at all," He said putting me back down.

To be honest I really wanted for Brandon to do that I want to feel his touch.

"Stella you're zoning out ," Tecna said having her hand in my face "We're leaving'.

"oh," I said getting up "y'all go on out I'll go return the keys".

"Want me to come with you?" Brandon asked.

"NO, It's okay," I told him "You go on and get the car started".

With that I left to return the keys.  
As I was walking I bumped into someone I didn't want to see.

"My bad," Jake apologized.

"Nah, your good " I said continuing to walk but felt my hand being grabbed "What?"

"Stella I really am sorry," Jake apologized again.

"I've already forgiven you," I said jerking my hand away.

"Good luck," He said with a smile "I hope you remember 'something that can be broken without being touched'.

I turned around and smiled saying " I will, and good luck to you too, remember it in touch".  
I now know how society truly is so evil and despicable and they had a grasped oh someone close to me or use to, there was no turning back I have already been through enough already.

"Sorry I took so long," I said panting because I was running down the stairs.

"You know there's an elevator," Tecna stated with a duh look on her face.

"Shit," I said regretting not knowing "I freaking ran down for nothing" I said frustrated I opened the door and got inside.

"Okay, we have one destination before the airport," Brandon said stepping on it.

"ahhh," I screamed being taken aback by the sudden increase in speed.

"If you don't stop we're going to get caught," Tecna yelled because the wind and the car were acting together to create a ear-stopping sound.

"NONSENSE," Helia yelled this is the free way "THERE ARE NO CARS IN FRONT OR BEHIND".

"Well, then" I said unbuckling my seat belt and poking my head through the sunroof.

"Get back down," Brandon scolded.

"NO ," I said putting my hands out.

"Whatever you do keep your head down," Tecna warned.

Thinking it was a trick I raised my head and one of the signs hit my head and I could hear laughter coming from everyone else.

"ouch," I said sitting back down I could feel the pain rushing up my head and it was excruciating.

"Awe," Brandon said putting his hand on top of mine "there,there Princess we tried to warn you".  
I could feel my entire body affected by the touch of his warm hand on top of my cold hand rejuvenated my entire body.

"Brandon where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll know it when we get there," he said looking me in the eyes.  
And for no reason at all I begun to remember things.

Flashback~

"Get off da chwing," A little blonde little girl yelled.

"No," the brunette yelled.

"I'm go to tell momi," The blond threatened.

"So," He said refusing to get off the swing.

"My momi said boys have cooties," she randomly said.

"No daddy said garls have cooties," He said standing up.

"No we don't," she said standing on her tippy toes and kissed the boy.

"ew," He said wiping his cheek "cooties".

"my chwing," she said watching him run off.

~end of flashback~

Maybe it was because I looked into his eyes or the fact our hands were touching but I could definitely feel a connection with the flash back.

"Hey, Stella ," Brandon said waving his free hand in my face.

"Momi's grave," I said feeling sad.

"I just thought maybe we could all meet her and say goodbye," He said with a little shrug.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"well the fact that she's your mother and you won't be seeing her in a long time," Brandon said.

"what do you mean I thought we're going to Paris just for the summer," I said confused.

"We are, but do you seriously think California has a king?" Tecna asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, we're going to an island well, lets just say country called alfea," Helia informed.

"Hahaha," I laughed "you have got to be kidding me a country called alfea that is ridiculous, it's not even on the map and I am pretty good with history".

"Well, you'll see for yourself," Brandon told me as we knelt on Momi's grave.

"Hi, mom I have some people I told you about yesterday, this is Helia , Tecna and Brandon," I started "we just came here to say hi and sorry we weren't in Stella's life earlier enough to meet you" Tecna continued "We just hope you help us help her let re not try to suppress her memories of you in fear of pain but rejoice in the good memories you share to keep going in life and to help us understand what type of person you were" He Helia said "We want to ask you for help be in our presence as we try to protect your daughter in this path she has chosen may we not of a burden but a of use in her time of need" Brandon said completing their thought.

I couldn't help but cry I can't believe they feel this way "My life is both a blessing and curse but I want you to have faith in me I will find him for us" I said trying to wipe my eyes but before I knew it everyone was huddle around me squeezing me so tight I could only feel their warmth.

"Bye, for now, Momi," I said blowing a kiss goodbye "Bye" They all waved and we walked to the car still hugging.

"Are you okay," Tecna asked me, "Yes," I answered her "I'm just happy about what you all said it was just beautiful, I didn't know y'all were that deep".

"Were not all that deep, Princess it was just for you" Brandon said wiping my tears and his touch made me want to cry even more not out of sadness but of complete happiness.

"Awe," I said blushing.

"Well, Helia is deep, you know" Tecna started " He use to he use to have bangs that covered one side of his face and after he said something deep he would flip his hair".

we all began laughing even Helia instead of defending him self "That was a long time a go".

"really ?" I asked seriously curious.

"no," He said giving me the duh expression which made me laugh.

"I wonder how Paris is going to be like?" I wondered trying to fantasize Paris the city of love.

"i don't know I've been to Italy," Helia answered.

"Well duh you were born there," Tecna stated "Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep," He said nodding his head.

"Why didn't you tell me we could have gone to Italy," I said sadly.

"Exactly ," He said making me confused "If I told you then we would have gone to Italy and not the place you truly wanted to be".

"His right,"Tecna said turning her music on.

"Oh my gush that's my jam," I said to her "turn it up".

she plugged her phone to Brandon's machine thing and the volume was full blast "Where did you get this?" I asked curiously.

"Um a friend of mine made it," He answered "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, she's a music protege" He told me.

"Cool," I said jamming' to the beat "You know I'm all about that base about the base" I started singing .

"No trouble," Tecna and I sang.

"I'm bringing booty back," We all sang and laughed at after.

And the rest of the drive was like that we laughed and sang.

_**In the plane...**_

"I can't get over the fact that my cell won't freaking work," I said frustrated.

"calm down it's because were on the plane," Brandon told me trying to clam me down.

"yeah I know," I said "But I have to talk to Tecna".

"Here use my phone," He offered.

"Thanks," I said shivering because it was so cold on the plane.

Noticing my shivers "Here come closer," He asked me and I did as he said.  
I could feel his arm around my cold back using it to bring us closer.

"Is that better," He asked me.

"Yes," I said feeling his the warmth in his muscular arm which made me blush.

~Tecna I have to tell you something,~ I texted.

~what,~ she replied ~do you want to advice again~

~advice on what?~ I text ed seriously confused.

~um.. who is this?~ she asked.

~it's Stella~ I answered

~o using bran's phone?~

"cuz mine won't work~ I answered ~and what advice did you give to him~

~That's for me to know and for you to find out~ she texted.

~ugh~ I texted frustrated because she wouldn't tell me.

~anyways what were you going to tell me?~ she asked.

~yes I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love~ I texted.

~no way~ she texted ~I already know~.

~How?~ I asked.

~It was obvious ~ she replied ~ well for a girl but guys are slow at this~

~good~ I said ~so u already no y were in Paris, right~

~for sure~ she texted ~you plan on making him urs , right~

~right~ I answered.

~well good night~ she texted.

~night~ I texted and turning to Brandon to give it back to him.

"Thanks," He said taking it "Who were you texting ?"

"Tecna," I answered.

"Have you always called your mother momi," He asked me.

"where did that come from?" I asked him.

"No where,"He answered.

"well, no and yes" I answered "I couldn't remember calling her that but today I randomly had a flashback of me at the playground with a brunette little boy".

"really?" He curiously asked.

"Yeah," I answered "We were arguing over a swing and I ended up kissing him because he said girls have cooties"

"Wow," He said "That sounds familiar" He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Well, I'm beat" I yawned while stretching "Good night".

I kept moving trying to find a good sleeping position.

"Stella stop that your bothering people," Brandon scolded and grabbed and scooted me closer to him.

My head was directly on his large chest I felt so comfortable yet uncomfortable. MY heart was beating so fast I was sure he would hear it. But I held on tight to his body as if he was my only sense of security. And the unexpected happen he kissed my forehead. Now the only thing I could hear was two loud heart beats from me and my love.

And with that I fell asleep safe and sound , the feeling I never had til I met him.

_**In hotel hyatt du Louvre in Paris**_**_  
_**

I woke up in a room with a familiar scent.

"This room smells like Brandon ," I said inhaling the scent.

"I'm glad you like it," he said chuckling.

"O M G go put some clothes on," I said hiding under the sheets so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"I've got a freaking towel on it's okay," He said chuckling again.

"It doesn't make it okay," I said sitting up "Where are we?"

"Hotel hyatt du Louvre," He said with a french accent.

"Oh is this my room or yours," I asked.

"It's ours," He answered making me blush even more.

"I thought I was sharing a room with Tecna," I told him hiding my face under the sheets again.

"Tecna has business here," He told me drying his hair off with another towel.

"Well I guess it can't be helped ," I said "where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," He said pointing to the french pink crème colored room.  
I walked in and saw the most beautiful bathroom I have ever seen.

"Wow," I said spinning around to admire the beauty of the bathroom.  
I got in the tub with my clothes on and turned the water on.  
I let the water fill to the top of the tub completely soaking me wet.  
The water was so pleasant I didn't want to get out.  
I took my clothes off and got the bubble bath and used about half.  
I grabbed the scrubber and started scrubbing my back.  
When I was done i drained the water and turned the shower on when I tried to grab the shampoo I saw a batman boxer hanging on the hanger.  
I started laughing so hard I thought the neighbors could hear me.  
I took the shampoo and accidentally squirted my eye because i was still laughing.

When I got out of the shower I realized that I didn't bring a towel and I had completely soaked m clothes in the bath.

Oh god why was I born a blonde...

_**well this is it so far but I'm kind of out of ideals about what should happen with the towel thing? But thanks for reading. And spoiler alert you will finally meet a new character who? keep reading to find out. Thank you again I love you everybody.**_


End file.
